Thieves don't do well in therapy
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate is forced to go to therapy and Sophie ends up getting dragged along with him.


**A/N: So this has been sitting around for quite a while because I stopped in the middle and almost scrapped it and then I came back to it a few weeks back and I just haven't gotten around to posting it yet. So here it is! (I don't own Leverage)**

_Thieves don't do well in therapy _

Sophie sat patiently in the doctors office as she waited for Nate to come back from his appointment. Well, the appointment she had forced him to go to. They had argued and argued and argued for a few days about it and the team finally snapped on them.

Eliot said that if they didn't quit arguing he was going to put Nate in a straight jacket and force him to go (since he thought it would be good for him)

Parker advised him that he should not insult the doctor or do anything crazy because they will start crying (she knew from past experience)

Hardison just called them noobs and told them to finish their banter somewhere else and stop ruining his gaming atmosphere (his army was just about to go ambush the opponents castle)

Then when they didn't stop arguing Eliot threatened to put both of them in a straight jacket and force them into couples counseling. Nate and Sophie both laughed and then Eliot remembered they both would never make it through couples counseling without killing one another first. So Nate and Sophie continued arguing.

But Eliots threat wasn't empty.

He did end up handcuffing them together for the rest of the day and then overnight. The first thing they did once Eliot took the handcuffs off was go to the bathroom. Because, yes, even though they did have sex a lot and were quite comfortable with each others bodies it was quite another thing to have them standing there while you go to the bathroom. It wasn't a very comfortable experience and they finally stopped arguing. Nate compromised and said he'd go to five meetings. Sophie would've been fine with three but she wouldn't tell him that.

His appointment was almost finished and then she would go in and talk to Doctor Johanna. Sophie wasn't sure what she would say, maybe Nate didn't talk much or he spilled his whole guts out. The second option wasn't likely though; he had trust issues. She pondered the thought for a while. Just as she seemed to come to a conclusion the door opened and Nate shuffled out. Sophie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "thank you," before following Dr. Johanna.

They went to sit down in a little quaint office and as far as Sophie could tell no damage had been done.

"So, how did it go?" Sophie asked timidly

"He didn't talk much. I can tell he has a hard time trusting people, or at least trusting them with his secrets" Dr. Johanna told her and Sophie could sense the slightest sadness in her voice.

"What did he say then?"

"Well he talked a little bit about his friends some of which I wish I could meet. One by the name of Parker, he told me that she's really energetic and fun but also can be extremely annoying at times. Also that she takes over some of his cupboard space with cereal"

"That's definitely Parker" Sophie smiled, a motherly expression on her face. "Did he mention Eliot or Hardison?"

"Yes. For Eliot he said; sometimes he can be too overprotective and it's a bit aggravating but maybe it's a good thing. Also he needs to stop complaining about everything. Then for Hardison; sometimes I wish he would go play his silly games somewhere else because his constant rally cries give me headaches. Then, don't forget that my fridge is more orange squeeze then actual food." Dr. Johanna looked up at Sophie with an amused expression, "I think they sound fun"

"What about me? Did he say anything about Sophie?" Sophie asked hopefully

"Just one thing; she is taking my closet over with all of her clothes and shoes" Dr. Johanna held back a laugh

"He made such a fuss about that, you wouldn't believe" Sophie said without the single hint of remorse

"So if you can I want you to come in with him during the next meeting, can you do that?" Dr. Johanna asked

"I'm sure if he doesn't say yes, Eliot will force him" Sophie trailed off at the end

Dr. Johanna didn't even bother to ask.

**LEVERAGE**

Dinner was peacefully random as usual, the team all gathered around the table eating take-out Chinese. Right now they had a riveting conversation going on about monkeys driving racecars.

"Oh Nate that reminds me Dr. Johanna wants me to go with you for your next appointment"

"How does me saying 'The giraffe in the get away car would by far be less effective then having a monkey be the driver' remind you of that?" Nate asked in confusion

"I wasn't actually paying attention to the conversation at hand"

"Oh, well the answer to your question is no" Nate said firmly

"Should I also mention that Nate spoke dirt about each of you at his appointment" Sophie told the rest of the team, the slightest smirk on her face

"What?" They all looked at Nate

"Yeah and by the way, I'm going to be bringing more clothes and shoes to your house tomorrow" Sophie got up and started to leave

"And I'll start throwing them away" Nate replied loudly, not turning to look at them

"You wouldn't dare!" Sophie gasped

"Tis but I would" Nate held back an evil grin

"Oh I am so going to your next therapist appointment!" Sophie snapped and then hit him upside the head.

**LEVERAGE**

"So how was your weekend?" Dr. Johanna asked politely when Nate and Sophie walked into the room.

"Uneventful"

Sophie bit her tongue. How was being kidnapped by a crazy mark and having to jump off a bridge and the the team getting all in their personal business about them having sex in water uneventful.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"Not really" Nate said in the tone 'you do not want to know'

"How's your day going?" Dr. Johanna asked, deciding to change subjects.

"It's okay. Nothing much to make it interesting"

"So, what exactly is your relation with Sophie?"

Nate looked back at Sophie with an uncertain face and then back at Dr. Johanna. "Um, we don't really know"

"Uh, I guess friends" Sophie added

Dr. Johanna made a note. "Is there anything you feel like sharing?"

"No."

"Are yo-"

"No." Nate cut her off in a very cool voice

"Alrighty then, I'll talk to you instead" Dr. Johanna said as she turned to Sophie. "Is there anything you'd like to say about Nate?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Nate. He was clearly pouting. She didn't want to say anything that would hurt their 'relationship' but she wanted to help him unfold with his feelings. "No. Well...sometimes he's a bit stubborn and kind of an ass"

"Am not!" Nate suddenly defended

Sophie gave Dr. Johanna a look. "See what I mean"

"Hey, you're the one that forced me to go to these meetings you controlling bitch!"

"Calm down!" Dr. Johanna interjected loudly and sternly

Nate shut his mouth and crossed his arms.

Sophie did the same.

"I have a feeling on how the rest of this meeting will go" She muttered to herself, running a hand through her hair.

**LEVERAGE**

Nate burst through the door to his apartment, Sophie yelling behind him.

"You know what I said was true! You're just too much of a coward to admit it!"

"I'm not talking to you!" Nate barked back as he started walking away faster.

The three just stared at them.

"Why are you fighting?" Parker asked in a small voice

"We're not fighting Parker"

"We're arguing" Sophie added in harsh tone

"Nope, you guys are totally fighting" Hardison corrected

"You know what she called me?"

"A belligerent coward!" Sophie yelled at him before storming off

"Well you kind of are" Eliot muttered, avoiding looking the Mastermind in the eyes

"Shut up!"

"Okay seriously man, take a chill pill!" Hardison said

"Me? She's the one that needs a chill pill!" Nate argued

"Okay, no more therapy for you!" Eliot finally said

"Good! Now I have to go make up with Sophie so she doesn't hate me" Nate said as he started to follow where Sophie had gone.

"Don't you mean make out?" Hardison called after him

Nate flipped them off as he heard them all laughing behind him.

**THE END**


End file.
